


Stealing the Thief's Heart

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence fic. Title is the prompt. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing the Thief's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



Love 'em and leave 'em - that's the only way that works in this lifestyle, the only way to keep anyone from getting hurt; and in this line of work, "hurt" usually means eaten or disemboweled or something else unimaginably horrible.

It's better to just give 'em a fake name and a night to remember and move along the highway to the next town with one more beautiful memory to counterbalance the nightmares.

Then an angel fights his way through hell and back to save him, and stares at him with the most impossibly blue eyes, stares right into his soul and tells him that _good things do happen_ and for the first time in a long time, Dean begins to believe that maybe - maybe there's another way his story can end.


End file.
